


not lost on me

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Concerts, Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Malia!” Stiles yells, grabbing at thin air. He can see Malia just two people ahead of him, but can’t quite reach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not lost on me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: stalia + i almost lost you

“Malia!” Stiles yells, grabbing at thin air. He can see Malia just two people ahead of him, but can’t quite reach her.

He shouts her name again and she finally stops causing two large, biker types to slam into her. She turns around and glares daggers at them with maybe a bit too much annoyance as a hint of supernatural blue rings her eyes, but they move to let her through.

“I almost lost you,” Stiles says, his voice laced with aggravation. “Didn’t I tell you to stay with me? There’s a lot of people here and I don’t have your nose. I-“ he pauses, looking down at their entwined hands. “I worry.”

Someone knocks into Stiles’ back and waving his arms, grouses, “Move it, lovebirds.”

Malia rolls her eyes and yanks Stiles forward. Everyone’s pushing forward to the stage now. The show is starting.

“Geez, Malia. Don’t rip my arm off. Human, here,” he says, using his free arm to gesture towards his torso.

“Well, you told me to stay with you and Fall Out Boy is already on. Keep up, Stilinski. Or I’m leaving you behind,” she teases, letting him guide her to a prime spot on the lawn.

“Whatever, jerk.”

She elbows him in the ribs, grinning up at him, and says, “Okay, nerd.”

 


End file.
